Diagnosis: Lovesick
by BlackConverse3
Summary: Annabeth Chase just joined the medical intern program at Summerhill Hospital in New York, in hopes of becoming a Cardiovascular Surgeon. She is tested to the breaking point, on her first 48 hour shift. Everything's going fine, until she bumps into Dr. Percy Jackson, effectively spill scalding hot coffee on him. Full summary will be in the first chapter!


**Annabeth Chase just joined the medical intern program at Summerhill Hospital in New York, in hopes of becoming a Cardiovascular Surgeon. She is tested to the breaking point, both mentally and physically, on her first 48 hour shift.**

 **Everything seems to be going fine, until she bumps into Dr. Percy Jackson, effectively spilling scalding hot coffee on him.**

 **Now it seems her chances of becoming a surgeon are dwindling, but she refuses to give up, knowing it's something she's meant to do.**

 **But what if it's not something she's meant to do, but someone she's meant to _meet?_**

 **Will Dr. Percy Jackson change Annabeth's perspective on the world? And will Annabeth be able to keep herself from falling in love with the green-eyed doctor?**

* * *

Annabeth carefully wrapped a tourniquet around her patient's arm, before rubbing an alcohol swab along their forearm, watching for the biggest vein to pop up.

After a few seconds, the blue webbing inflamed, revealing her target vein.

Picking up the catheter from the tray next to her, she unwrapped it and with a shallow-angled approach, she poked the needle in.

A flash of red caught her eye.

Refraining from grinning in satisfaction, Annabeth retracted the needle and advanced the catheter all the way into the vein.

Quickly removing the needle completely, she inserted the IV tubing into the catheter hub and screwed it into it's rightful place.

Finally, placing a piece of tape against the catheter's hub to secure it, Annabeth raised her gray eyes to look at Dr. Gwen, the senior resident in charge of her and three other interns.

"That's how you _properly_ insert a IV, people. Good work, Chase. Go eat your lunch." With a dismissive wave of her hand, the interns filed obediently out of the patient's room and made their way to the cafeteria.

Annabeth breathed deeply, still unable to believe she was actually here. She had worked her ass off at Stanford and then medical school, she was finally interning at one of New York's most prestigious hospitals: Summerhill Hospital.

She glanced at the other three interns she would be working closely with throughout her internship.

Connor Stoll, Thalia Grace, and Drew Tanaka.

 _Apparently, Tanaka was a model in her last life._

Annabeth glanced sideways at the gorgeous girl, her black hair in perfect ringlets and her lipstick didn't even smudge a centimeter out of line.

The group made small talk: mainly about why they wanted to be an intern and if there were any hot guys, _curtsy of Drew._

As soon as they made it to the cafeteria, Annabeth picked up a kale salad and seated herself between Thalia and Connor.

"So, Annie, you never said why you became an intern, " Connor spoke up, causing the other heads at the table to turn to her.

"First of all, _don't call me Annie,_ " Annabeth remarked before continuing, "And secondly, my mother was a trauma surgeon. So I guess I'm following in her footsteps."

"Neat. What was her name?"

Panic coursed through her, but she shook her head to try and calm herself.

Plucking a piece of kale up with her fork, she responded bluntly, "I don't think I gave it."

A silence greeted her words before Connor laughed nervously, "Right. So, Drew, see any hot guys you want to screw, besides myself?"

Drew rolled her eyes and huffed, "In your dreams, Stoll."

"You will be in my dreams. Every night."

Annabeth snorted before she glanced at her coffee cup.

It was bone dry.

Swallowing her food, she excused herself to walk to the self-serve coffee machines that rested just before the doors.

Filling up her cup with signature blend, _whatever the hell that meant,_ she ripped open a packet of sugar and watched the small crystals dissolve in the steaming cup.

After stirring it so it was thoroughly mixed in, she stepped back away from the machines and took a total of two steps forward before colliding with another person.

Her coffee cup crushed between their bodies.

A loud curse echoed through the room, causing people to stop what they were doing and look over.

Swiftly, she looked up and her eyes connected with a cursive name stitched into a white doctor's coat.

 _Perseus Jackson M.D._

Scalding hot coffee seeped into the formerly stark white coat and the collared shirt underneath, and Annabeth released a gasp.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Doctor. I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

 _"I hate interns."_

Brilliant green eyes connected with her own, smoldering with irritation.

The doctor, Perseus Jackson, then asked coolly, "What's your name?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was lost.

 _Dammit Annabeth! Say something!_

His green eyes narrowed before he barked, "I asked you a question. Are you incapable of hearing? Do I need to send you to the otolaryngologist to get your hearing checked?"

He moved closer, pressing the crushed cup further into his stained shirt and ducked his head lower to look her in the eye.

"Well?" He challenged, his black eyebrow raised.

"Percy, stop harassing my intern. She didn't mean it." Doctor Gwen, her savior, stepped up and stared up at the man.

Taking a step back, his jaw worked underneath his tanned skin, before he hissed, "Because of your intern, I have to find a new _freaking_ shirt."

"Percy. Honestly, just ditch the shirt and coat. I'm sure every girl here would appreciate it greatly." She sent a smirk at the doctor.

"Very funny, Gwen."

"Seriously, Percy. I'm sure you can find a new one somewhere. Now, stop yelling at my intern and get going. You have-"

A pager beeped loudly and Percy quickly checked it before hissing, "Shit."

He whirled around and bolted for the door, before shoving it open and disappearing out of sight.

Annabeth's heart thumped rapidly in her chest.

A hand reached out to rest on her shoulder, startling her.

"Don't mind Percy. He's just grumpy because he has to do night shift tonight at the ER. He's normally really friendly."

"He's a doctor here?" Annabeth felt herself asking before she scolded herself.

 _No duh, Annabeth. Of course he's a doctor here._

"Yes. He's the Chief of Pediatric Surgery."


End file.
